Five-hundred Miles
by before lol existed
Summary: AU fic, kind of. Hiro and Tadashi go on a road trip to God-knows-where. Things happen. Brothers bond. Brothers bond a little too much. Not at all completed.


title: five-hundred miles

author: kigengire/before lol existed

prompt: cross-country road trip gone wrong

fandom: big hero 6

pairing: hidashi/hamadacest (tadashi h. x hiro h.)

rating: t (for the time being, at least)

warnings: incest, underage, homosexual relations

notes: written for lauren because, you know. why not. you da best, bae. lol. totally written in movie-verse. first chapter is really short; it's more like a prologue than anything, tbh. next chapter will probably be as short. excuse the ending, i'm writing this at 5:30am. i have this headcanon that hiro is afraid of thunderstorms because his parents got caught up in one and that's how they died - because, you know, it's not really expanded upon in the movie and, like i said previously, this is movie-verse and not comic-verse. fight me.

word count (chapter 1): 1068

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you pack everything?" Aunt Cass hovered above the two boys loading their belongings into the trunk of a small car outside her cafe. Her face was painted with worry, brows furrowed, mind listing the number of things the two could have forgotten, could have misplaced, could have. "Extra underwear? Toothpaste?" She counted on her hands as she continued on with a myriad of items.<p>

"Aunt Cass, it'll be alright," the eldest of the two brothers said calmly, shutting the door of the trunk closed with a light _thud_. "I made sure we packed what we needed," he smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth, trying to reassure his aunt who was currently in a frenzy thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong on their little road trip. He reached out for her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We'll let you know how everything is going. Hiro and I have our phones with us," the boy in question waltzed over from the car to their place near the shop's doorstep with a cheeky smile, holding his smartphone up and waving it around in the air to show that he definitely had it with him.

"Oh, I'm just worried about you two," Cass sighed audibly, going in for a hug from Tadashi, her form of admitting defeat. She wasn't going to change their mind about their trip. The older boy squeezed his aunt in a small bear hug, "We'll be okay," in reply.

Hiro received a hug from his aunt following Tadashi, opting for a casual side hug. As he went in, however, Aunt Cass completely enveloped him, crushing the boy in her arms and rocking him side to side in a sort of victory. To add fire to the flame, Cass gave the boy a wet kiss on the cheek as Hiro broke free from her grasp, leaving the faint mark of red lipstick on the side of his face. Tadashi snickered into his hand at the sight, shaking his head as Hiro wiped at his face feverishly.

"We love you, Aunt Cass," Hiro called as he opened the door to the passenger-seat, climbing into the car and buckling his seatbelt. He lowered the side window so he could continue talking to his Aunt while Tadashi rounded the car to take his place in the driver's seat. Cass waved to her youngest nephew as Mochi began to rub up against her feet, voicing himself very prominently with his yowling - his own send-off, Hiro assumed, smiling at the two.

"I love you, too!" Cass replied as Mochi jumped into her arms. She buckled momentarily under the cat's weight, but regained her composure, throwing the cat over her shoulder. She blew a kiss to the boys as Tadashi ignited the engine and cranked the gear to reverse, adjusting his rearview mirror and placing a hand on the back of Hiro's seat to better survey the area behind the car as he backed up. Hiro brought the window back up when they were safely out of Aunt Cass's sight. He shuffled back in his seat to rest his feet comfortably on the dashboard, then looked to his left at Tadashi.

Tadashi was focused on the road ahead, his dark eyes taking in the lights and the signs and the other vehicles around them. His grip on the wheel was tight. Hiro blinked, then turned to face outside the window, resting his forehead on the pane of glass. _Better not disturb him now. He seems like he's thinking._

The world cycling past them outside blurred together as their car maneuvered through the city of San Fransokyo, the bustling streets and busy shops and markets lightening up as they ventured farther from the city's center. The younger Hamada brother could feel himself growing restless as their first hour passed, and he could feel the weight of impending doom for the next dozen or so if he didn't find something to take his mind off of his boredom. He reached for the stereo, turning the dial for a moment until he found a station he could settle on. Smooth jazz played softly throughout the car, and Hiro settled back in his seat, sighing. Tadashi was finally pulled from his thoughts, and looked at his little brother out of the corner of his eye quizzically.

"There's nothing else on," Hiro mumbled, rolling his head over his shoulder to look at his brother. "I didn't want to bother you; you seemed busy." He stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pockets, sinking back further into his seat. The older Hamada gave a small laugh, and returned his gaze to the road, using his closest hand to ruffle his brother's already unruly hair before resting it back on the wheel.

"I was just thinking, Little Man," Hiro rolled his eyes at the use of that name, "And you know I'm never too busy for my brother." The car yielded as Tadashi checked for oncoming vehicles before turning left onto a small road. Most of San Fransokyo had long been left now, and the scenery outside the car was quickly becoming more and more green, save but a few buildings scattered about here and there in clusters. Hiro peered past Tadashi's head to get a better perspective of their surroundings, and found that the sky had darkened considerably. A pang of anxiety surged through his chest. _Dark skies mean storms._

Tadashi could sense Hiro's unease from a mile away. His body went rigid in his seat as the first thunderbolt cracked. His eyes widened, his teeth clenched. They both counted the number of seconds it took for the second crash as lightning flashed through the dark clouds above them. Three. Three seconds. Three miles away. How a storm advanced on them so fast was beyond either of them.

"Hey, Hiro," Tadashi began, interrupted by another roar of thunder. "Do you want to call it a day?" Of course, regardless of his answer, the older Hamada was planning on taking them to the closest place they could find to wait out the storm. He glanced over to the passenger seat to inspect the tense teenager beside him. Hiro nodded his head just enough that Tadashi could see. "Everything will be alright, okay?" He turned the volume knob on the stereo up to drown out the sounds of nature outside, looking for an exit sign.


End file.
